entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Auf in ein neues Jahrzehnt! – Die wichtigsten Kinostarts des Jahres
Erst vor wenigen Tagen ging das Jahr 2019 zu Ende. Ein Kinojahr, dass vor allem wieder von Franchise-Filmen (im besonderen denen von Disney) dominiert wurde. Abseits dessen gab es auch genug Filme für den Kunstliebhaber. Besonders das Kino Abseits des amerikanischen Marktes scheint immer mehr im Kommen zu sein. Bedenke man, dass man gerade mit Systemsprenger und Parasite allein schon zwei Produktionen aus dem asiatischen/europäischen Raum hatte, die International Anerkennung erhielten. Doch 2020 steht jetzt vor der Tür. Und das bedeutet wieder ein neues Kapitel in der Geschichte des Films. Aus diesem Anlass habe ich die wichtigsten/interessantesten Kinostarts für das kommende Jahr hier aufgelistet. Aber Achtung: Eine solche Liste ist natürlich Subjektiv und nicht Allgemeingültig zu verstehen. Januar 2020 Der Januar beginnt wie üblich eigentlich mit einer ganzen Menge von Filmen die man theoretisch zum Jahr 2019 zählen müsste. Denn hier starten viele Filme die es aus verschiedensten Gründen nicht mehr im Jahr 2019 in die deutschen Kinos schafften. Sei es, weil sie nur einen sogenannten Limited Release erhielten, um auf sich in der Oscar-Season aufmerksam zu machen, oder weil sie einfach zu schlecht sind. Denn oft werden Filme, bei denen das Filmstudio sein Vertrauen komplett verloren hat, in die Wintermonate abgeschoben. 2. Januar 2020 Gleich zu beginn des Jahres startet mit Rain Johnson's Knives Out – Mord ist Familiensache mit Daniel Craig in der Hauptrolle. Der Regisseur der wohl einen der umstrittensten Filme des vergangenen Jahrzehnts zu verantworten hat, bringt mit seinem neuen Film eine Geschichte über den Tod eines Familienoberhauptes im Stile einer Agatha Christie-Adaption. Neben Craig werden weitere wichtige Rollen vor allem von Chris Evans. Ana de Armas, Micheal Shannon und Toni Collette übernommen. 9. Januar 2020 Christian Alvert bringt mit Freies Land seinen neusten Film. Der Regisseur, der sich in den letzten Jahren vor allem mit Til Schweiger-Produktionen nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckerte, zeigt mit Freies Land ein Remake des Filmes La Isla Mínima – Mörderland eine Geschichte über zwei verschwundene Frauen, von denen im Jahr 1992 niemand so recht etwas wissen möchte. Viel mehr herrscht in Berlin Aufbruchstimmung durch den Fall der Mauer. 16. Januar 2020 Die dritte Jahreswoche bringt dem Zuschauer eine Komödie des Regisseurs Elia Suleiman unter dem Titel Vom Gießen des Zitronenbaums. Der Film handelt von der fiktiven Version des Regisseurs Elia Suleiman, der zudem als Drehbuchautor, Produzent und Hauptdarsteller in Erscheinung trat. Suleiman versucht einen Film zu produzieren, bekommt allerdings nicht die nötigen Gelder gestellt. Und so entscheidet sich Suleiman nach Paris zu gehen, um dort seinen Film produzieren zu können. 23. Januar 2020 Am 23. Januar bringt Taikia Waititi seine neue Komödie. Der Film unter dem Titel Jojo Rabbit scheint nur nach Skandalfilm zu schreien.Der kleine Jojo Betzler ist während des 2. Weltkrieges ein Mitglied der Hitlerjugend. Er hat einen imaginären Freund, der in Gestalt von Adolf Hitler auftritt und ihm zur Seite steht. Jojo wird bei einem Angriff schwer verwundet und landet im Krankenhaus. Als er wieder nach Hause kommt, muss er feststellen, dass seine Mutter ein jüdisches Mädchen in ihrem Haus versteckt hat. Mit Das Vorspiel bringt die deutsche Regisseurin Ina Weisse einen Film über die Musiklehrerin Anna Bronsky, die sich für ihren talentierten Schüler Aelxander einsetzt, sodass dieser ein Musikgynasium besuchen kann. 30. Januar 2020 Nach ihrem Lady Bird kommt mit Little Women der neue Film von Greta Gerwig, die mit Saorise Ronan, Emma Watson, Florence Pugh und Eliza Scanlen ein Quartett inszenierte, welches von Frauen handelt, die während des amerikanischen Bürgerkrieges aufwuchsen. Der Film wurde von vielen Seiten hochgelobt und landete unter anderem bei den zuständigen Reportern des The Hollywood Reporters, The Warp und RogerEbert.com auf den Top 10 Listen des Jahres 2019. Weiterhin werden dem Film große Chancen auf Preise bei den Oscars zugerechnet. Weitere Kinostarts: *2. Januar 2020: Judy *9. Januar 2020: Slim & Queen *9. Januar 2020: Little Joe – Glück ist ein Geschäft *9. Januar 2020: Milchkrieg in Dalsmynni *16. Januar 2020: Lindenberg! Mach dein Ding *30. Januar 2020: Hidden Life *30. Januar 2020: Just Mercy *30. Januar 2020: Romys Salon *30. Januar 2020: Sorry We Missed You Februar 2020 Der zweite Jahresmonat fällt im Hinblick auf den Januar schon etwas ruhiger aus. Neben einem doppelten Auftritt von Margot Robbie, einem Geheimtipp und dem neuen Film von Guy Ritchie gibt es im Februar noch nicht all zuviel zu besprechen. 6. Februar 2020 Mit Birds of Prey: The Emancipation of Harley Quinn startet gleich zu Beginn des Monates der erste Blockbuster des Jahres. Nachdem Harley Quinn mit dem Joker abgebrochen hat und das junge Mädchen Cassandra Cain von dem Gangster-Boss Roman Siones bedroht wird, schließen sich Harley Quinn, Huntress und Black Canary zusammen um dem Mädchen zu helfen. Wer es ein wenig anspruchsvoller mag, sollte sich dann den neuen Film von dem Mann anschauen, dessen Frau Robbie im vergangenen Jahr verkörperte - Roman Polanski. Intrige heißt der Film, der von der sogenannten Dreyfus-Affäre erzählt und den großen Preis der Jury der Filmfestspiele in Vendeig 2019 gewinnen konnte. 13. Febuar 2020 Am 13. Febraur 2020 startet mit Bombshell – Das Ende des Schweigens ein Film, der nicht aktueller sein könnte. Der Film handelt von drei Nachrichtensprecherinnen, die für Fox News arbeiten, und von dem CEO des Senders Roger Ailes sexuell belästigt werden. Der Film wird wohl eine Reaktion auf den Harvey Weinstein-Skandal sein. Wobei dies nur Vermutungen meinerseits sind. 27. Februar 2020 Zu guter Letzt bringt Guy Ritchie nach seinem Ausflug in die arabischen Nächte im vergangenen Jahr einen neuen Film unter dem Titel The Gentleman. Der Film handelt von Mickey Pearson. Einem Mann, der in London ein sehr profitables Marihuana Imperium auf die Beine stellt. März 2020 Auch im März schleichen sich noch einige 2019 Nachzügler in die Kinos. Besonders die französisch-japanische Ko-Produktion La verité – Leben und lügen lassen des Regisseurs Hirokazu Koreeda sticht hier ins Auge. Weiterhin kommt erwartet uns auch die Filmbiografie Der wunderbare Mr. Rogers über das Leben Fred Rogers, sowie Pixars neuester Eintrag Onward: Keine halben Sachen. 5. März 2020 La verité – Leben und lügen lassen handelt von der erfolgreichen Schauspielerin Fabienne, die ihre Memoiren veröffentlicht. Für die Feierlichkeiten kehrt ihre Tochter Lumir, die selbst eine erfolgreiche Drehbuchautorin ist, zu ihr zurück und es herrschen große Spannungen zwischen den beiden. In Der wunderbare Mr. Rogers geht es ein Interview zwischen dem Entertainer Fred Rogers und dem Journalisten Lloyd Vogel aus dem Jahr 1998. Der Reporter freut sich zunächst, jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass sein Artikel nur 400 Wörter umfassen darf. Zu guter Letzt startet noch der neueste Pixar-Film. Onward: Keine halben Sachen handelt von zwei Brüdern die in einer fiktiven Welt Leben. Die Fabelwesen sind Umgeben von Magie, welche aber nach und nach von der aufkommenden Technik abgelöst werden. In dieser Welt verbringen die beiden Brüder durch die gegebene Magie einen letzten Tag mit ihrem verstorbenen Vater. Weitere Kinostarts: *5. März 2020: Emma *12. März 2020: Narziss und Goldmund *19. März 2020: Waves April 2020 Der April, der April macht was er will. So zumindest kann man auch dieses Sprichwort irgendwie in ein Verständis bringen. Denn der April wird vor allem von einem dominiert: Agentenfilm. Zumindest Black Widow hat noch einen Superhelden-Vibe, während James Bond vermutlich für ein allerletztes Mal mit dem Gesicht von Daniel Craig auskommen muss 2. April 2020 James Bond: Keine Zeit zu Sterben soll nun der letzte EIntrag in Daniel Craigs Doppel-Null-Karriere sein. Nach seinem eher umstrittenen letzten Auftritt in Spectre, wird mit Keine Zeit zu Sterben wieder mehr auf klassische Bond-Allüren gesetzt. Rami Malik, frisch gebakcner Oscar-Preisträger wird dem Agenten das Leben schwer machen. Es ist zu erwarten, dass der Film wieder jede Menge handgemachter Action zu bieten hat. Mit von der Partie sind ebenfalls Ralph Fiennes, Naomie Harris und andere bekannte Gesichter. 30. April 2020 Nach ihrem Ableben in Avengers: Endgame wird Natascha Romanoff noch einmal von Scarlett Johannson verkörpert. Auch dieser Film ist, wie für Marvel typisch noch sehr uninformativ. Zumindest ist klar, dass der Film zwischen The First Avenger: Civil War (2016) und Avengers: Infinity War (2018) spielen wird. Hier wird sich zeigen, ob Marvel es nach ihrem gigantischen Finale letztes Jahr, schaffen kann noch ein weiteres Jahrzehnt die Kinowelt zu dominieren. Mai 2020 Im Mai wird es ebenfalls ein wenig ruhiger. Kurz vor der großen Sommerseason, die im Juli diesen Jahres ihren Höhepunkt findet, werden noch zwei größere Filme ihren Weg in die Lichtspielhäuser finden. Ersterer kommt unter dem Hitchcock-esken Titel The Woman in die Window in die deutschen Kinos und zeigt Amy Adams in der Hauptrolle. Und der andere ist die langersehnte Fortsetzung Fast & Furious 9. 14. Mai 2020 Dr. Anna Fox lebt in New York und liebt es ihre Nachbarn auszuspionieren. Eines Tages ziehen Alistair und Jane Russell in die Gegend. Als Anna wiedereinmal durch ihr Fenster schaut, wird sie Zeugin eines grausamen Verbrechens und muss belegen, dass das was sie gesehen hat auch wirklich passiert ist. Mit der Zeit kommen ihr jedoch Zweifel an ihrer eigenen psychischen Verfassung. Neben Amy Adams in der Hauptrolle sind Gary Oldman, Anthony Mackie, Julianne Moore, Wyatt Russell, Brian Tyree Henry und Jennifer Jason Leigh zu sehen. 21. Mai 2020 Ende Mai kommen Fans von "Der Familie" auf ihre Kosten. Nach drei Jahren Wartezeit kehren Dominic Toretto und seine Crew wieder auf die Leinwand zurück. Der Film wird indirekt als erster Teil des großen Finales gesehen, welches 2021 die Reihe beenden soll. Zudem soll Paul Walker durch CGI wiederkehren. Ob man das jetzt Pietätlos findet, oder nicht sei jedem selbst überlassen. Garantiert wird auf jeden Fall wieder eine Menge Action. Juni 2020 Zur Jahreshälfte lässt das Kino es wieder sehr ruhig angehen. Die Sommermonate stehen vor der Tür, und das bedeutet in der Regel mit Kino ist erstmal Pustekuchen. Wobei auch in Europa der Umstand, dass die EM vor der Tür steht, dem ganzen nicht dienlicher wird. Einzig allein Diana Price verschafft uns Möglicherweise ein Wunder. 4. Juni 2020 Nachdem Wonder Woman 1984 eigentlich mal für November 2019 geplant war, bekommt man nun endlich das zweite Solo-Abenteuer der Amzone präsentiert. Und das könnte es in Sich haben. Und damit meine ich nicht die Qualität des Filmes, sondern den Plot. Denn dieser ist agr nicht so einfach zusammenzufassen. Zum einen wieder der fiese Unternehmer Maxwell Lord seine Finger im Spiel haben, dann wird sich Diana mit der Archiologin Barbara Ann Minerva anfreunden. Diese wird ihr allerdings wohl wenig später das Leben schwer machen, spätestens wenn sie sich als Cheetah offenbart, der Kalte Krieg soll in diesem Setting beleuchtet werden und irgendwie kehrt auch Diana's große Liebe Steve zurück. Juli 2020 Für den Juli sieht dann die Ausgangslage schon wesentlich besser aus. So wird Ryan Reynolds in der Actionkomödie Free Guy zu sehen sein, dazu wird zum letzten Mal Gepruget, Christopher Nolan zeigt sein Spionage-Epos Tenet und Sony legt mit ihrem zweiten Marvel Film nach Venom nach. 2. Juli 2020 Free Guy erzählt die Geschichte von dem Bankangestellten Guy, der herausfindet, dass er sich in einem Open-World-Videospiel befindet und ein sogenannter NPC ist. Durch einen Code, der durch die Entwickler implementiert wurde, bekommt Guy Angst als er mit dieser Wahrheit konfrontiert wird. Nun versucht er sich zu dem Helden desn Spiels zu machen. Am selben Tag startet der fünfte Teil der Purge-Reihe, vermutlich unter dem schlichten Titel Purge. In der Welt von Purge hat die amerikanische Regierung sich dazu entschlossen, um die Kriminalitätsrate neidrig zu halten, einen Tag im Jahr alle Verbrechen, einschließlich Mord zu legalisieren. 16. Juli 2020 Am 16. Juli wird mit Tenet, einer der am heiß erwartetesten Kinostarts des Jahres von Statten gehen. Christopher Nolan präsentiert uns einen Spionage Thriller mit John David Washington und Robert Pattinson in den Hauptrollen. Da die Nolan-Filme auch alle immer sehr Geheimnistuerisch sind, ist außer der Prämisse, dass es in dem Film um die Verhinderung des 3. Weltkrieges geht, nicht viel bekannt. Wichtige weitere Rollen werden von Elizabeth Debicki, Kenneth Branagh und Michale Caine übernommen. Weitere Kinostarts: *2. Juli 2020: In the Hights *30. Juli 2020: Morbius August 2020 Der August 2020 enthält meines Erachtens keinen interessannten Kinostart! September 2020 Im September 2020 wagt sich Komödien-Spezialist Edgar Wright in unbekannte Gewässer. Darüber hinaus gibt es auch hier keine interessanten Kinostarts! 24. September 2020 Mit seinem Horror-Film Last Night in Soho präsentiert uns der britische Regisseur die Newcomerin Thomasin McKenzie, Anya Taylor-Joy und Matt Smith in den Hauptrollen. Der Film soll sich nach Angaben an Wenn die Gondeln Trauer tragen und Roman Polanskis Ekel orientieren. Oktober 2020 Nach den eher mauen Monaten kann der Oktober mit einem neuen Pixar-Film, der Fortsetzung des Kinderfilmes Jim Knopf aus dem Jahr 2018 und dem zweiten Kenneth Branagh geführten Hercule Poirot und dem zweiten Pixar-Film für 2020 Soul aufwarten. 1. Oktober 2020 Mit Soul veröffentlicht Pixar ihren zweiten Streifen für 2020. Der Film wird unter anderem von Pete Docter inszeniert, welcher sich schon für Oben (2009) und Alles steht Kopf (2015) verantwortlich zeichnete. Der Film handelt von dem Musiklehrer Joe Gardner (Jamie Fox), der davon träumt eines Tages ein großer Jazzmusiker zu werden. Doch durch einen Unfall wird Gardner's Seele von seinem Körper getrennt und führt ihn an einen geheimnisvollen Ort, wo er auf 22 (Tina Fey)), eine Seele trifft. 8. Oktober 2020 Eine Woche später startet mit Jim Knopf und die Wilde 13 die Verfilmung des zweiten Bandes von Michael Endes Welterfolg. Der Film setzt dabei nicht nur, auf die Darsteller des ersten Filmes, sondern auch ein Jahr nach der Handlung von Jim Knopf und Lukas der Lokomotivführer an. Ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen des Vorgängers geht das Leben auf Lummerland wieder seinen gewohnten Gang, als plötzlich die schreckliche Wilde 13 auf den Plan tritt und sich für das Ende von Frau Mahlzahn rächen möchte. 15. Oktober 2020 Der letzte große Kinostart im Oktober gebührt einem Belgier. Nach seinem Auftritt in Mord im Orient-Express, setzt Regisseur und Hauptdarsteller Kenneth Branagh wiedereinmal den Schnauzer auf. An seiner Seite sind diesmal Armie Hammer und Gal Gadot zu sehen. Die beiden Mimen das Ehepaar Simon und Linnet Ridgeway-Doyle. November 2020 Im November dominiert Disney den Kinomarkt. Denn mit Raya and the Last Dragon und Marvel's Eternals scheinen die einzig brisanten Kinostarts aus dem Mäuse-Haus zu kommen. 5. November 2020 Wie für Marvel typisch gibt es über den 25. Film des eigenen Cinematic Universe noch nicht viele Informationen. Zu Anfang hieß es, es ginge um die Liebe der beiden Eternals Sersi (Gemma Chan) und Ikaris (Richard Madden). Nachd er Comic Con im vergangenen Jahr ist uns eines klar geworden, der Film wird eine Zeitspanne von 7000 Jahren umfassen. Und als wäre das noc nicht verrückt genug, sollen auch der Kampf zwischen den Celestials und Deviants, sowie der Black Knight (Kit Harington) eine Rolle spielen. 26. November 2020 Der zweite große Kinostart im November diesen Jahres ist 59.Film der Disney Meisterwerke-Reihe Raya and the Last Dragon. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist noch kein deutscher Titel bekannt. Abseits der Prämisse, dass um die Kriegerin Raya geht, die nach dem letzten Drachen auf der Welt sucht, ist auch weiterhin nichts bekannt. Es ist aber zu erwarten, dass der Film mit gewohnter Disney-Qualität daher kommt. Dezember 2020 Nachdem der Dezember im letzten Jahrzehnt vor allem Star Wars und dem Hobbit gehörte trauen sich in diesem wieder mehr Filme in die Kinos. Die großen Kinostarts im Monat sind das Remake des Sci-Fi-Klassikers Dune von 1984 und das Remake zum Musical Klassiker West Side Story. 17. Dezember 2020 In alter Hollywoodmanie startet am 17. Dezember 2020 das Remake des Klassikers West Side Story von 1961. Der Film wird von Steven Spielberg inszeniert und kann mit Baby-Driver Ansel Elgort in der Hauptrolle aufwarten. 23. Dezember 2020 Der 23. Dezember wird vor allem von Dune dominiert. Nachdem Regisseur Denis Villeneuve in den letzten Jahren mit seinen Filmen Prisoners (2013), Sicario (20159 und Blade Runner 2049 (2017) für Aufsehen sorgte, kann man hier sicherlich großes Erwarten. Der Cast, angeführt von Timothée Chalamet, kann mit richtiger Starpower angeben. Namen wie Oscar Isaac, Javier Bardem, Josh Brolin und Rebecca Ferguson werden hier wahllos hin und her geworfen. Weitere Kinostarts: *17. Dezember 2020: Die Croods 2 Kategorie:Captain Schlabberhose Kategorie:Filme & Kino